Kiaba Corp's Downfalls
by blackland-mage
Summary: okay- when kaiba falls slowly in love with an employee (sp?) how the heck does it wind up with the building being blow up? Rated for future language. It will get funny - honest!
1. Building blunders part 1

Disclaimer: Anyone or anything that not in Yu-gi-oh is mine. The millennium Staff has the power to hold back Death and harm just in case you wanted to know. Yep I'm done...  
  
Kaiba Corp - Seto's office  
  
08.00  
  
Day: 1 (of many...)  
  
Seto walked proudly into his office, his blue jacket flowing as he walked. He sat at the blue leather chair and read through yesterdays report papers, *these will end up in the waste paper basket with every other report ever written, but who cares?!* He placed them down on the desk and got up and looked out of the large window to his left. His face remained blank of all emotion. Stormy.  
  
"It's been weeks since any rainfall..." said a pleasant voice from the front of the room. At the door stood Neka, *A Kaiba Corporation lady person* Dressed in a silver suit smiling over at him. Seto had promoted Neka a few days ago and this was her first day as top notch Kaiba Corp. lady person. She was a pleasant girl who seemed interested in her work. *or hot for you blokes reading...* "Sorry I forgot to knock!" she said gently. Seto looked over to her and smiled. "Oh, before I forget, Mokuba is waiting for you outside, he said it was urgent..." Neka mentioned, her smile fading. "He sounds scared over something."  
  
"Send him through!" snapped Seto - his smirk turning to horror struck frown. Neka nodded and went back out the huge door. Seconds later Mokuba Kaiba stood in the reopened doorway in PANIC! "What happened?!" questioned Seto *in PANIC!!!*  
  
"Seto..." whispered Mokuba "All the power has gone and the generators aren't gonna' hold on for much longer! And you know that tomorrow the Pegasus 2nd tournament is going to start so we can't keep track of the duellist's progress! "  
  
08.13  
  
"W-H-A-T?!" yelled Seto in an uncontrollable rage.  
  
"Seto I'm sorry I forgot to send for the new generators!" said Mokuba - but Seto wouldn't listen. He paced up and down the room turning carelessly. Mokuba walked out the room knowing he was no longer welcome.  
  
Before the door shut a silver glove caught it and in slid Neka. "Master Kaiba" whispered Neka as she shut the door behind her. Seto stopped his pacing and walked over to his desk and sat down. Neka followed. Seto looked up and then, swiftly, back down, still in anger. "I know this isn't the best time but I used a small amount of the remaining power to phone the electricity company." she paused. Seto looked up hopefully. Neka continued, "They've sent the backup generators and they will be here within half an hour."  
  
Seto was speechless. *This could have been for 2 reasons 1) the walls were really all that thin (or) Neka had just saved a lot of important data/ She was a lot more pretty than he remembered - however you think is best... * Yes Seto Kiaba - SPEACHLESS!!!!! The one guy who always has something to say had finally put a sock in it!  
  
"Maybe" she whispered, "You shouldn't be hard on your brother (long pause) he tried his best (another long pause) after all you can't expect so much from him...he's been working really hard..." And with that turned and left the room - giving a quick smile over her shoulder - before shutting the door.  
  
08.26  
  
Seto overheard Mokuba whisper "Thanks for your help your Neka..." and then shut Neka's door. He had a lot of questions, one of the many were. "Are walls really that thin?"  
  
*Okay it was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO short but hell to it! Review please!* 


	2. The stupidity of a Wheeler a bus driver ...

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1 thanks for a review! I'm sure the question will be answered one day. ~_~  
  
Battle City - Yugi's Hometown  
  
08:09  
  
"Yugi?!" called Joey up towards Yugi's room. "Hurry up bud we gotta get the bus - NOW!!!"  
  
Yugi who had been stood in the doorway the whole time had walked out with a small bag and his duel disk on his left arm and his Millennium puzzle round his neck and himself Te'a, Tristen and Serenity were already heading toward the bus stop. "Joe are you coming or not?" called Tristen over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I can't hold this bag forever here Joey!" yelled Serenity.  
  
"We can't go without Yugi!" replied Joey. Almost on queue (sp?) Yugi waved over to him, smiling. "I must need glasses..." muttered Joey as he ran over to meet his friends. Once there and collecting his bag of Serenity he waved over to Bakura madly who happened to be crossing the road to join them. * At the moment he doesn't have his evil eyes on as the Millennium ring isn't activated... yet*  
  
"Hey guy's " He said beaming over to them..."Joey you can stop now..." (And he did too... *Cool or what... Nope... didn't think so...*)  
  
On the bus to Duellist Kingdom centre  
  
08:16  
  
(Seating arrangements * yes you really want to know! * Serenity Tristen Joey sat along the back. Bakura sat in front of them on the left. Yugi and Te'a on the right.)  
  
Anyway ... ^_^  
  
They were all on their way when the bus stopped and a group of four got on, Mai Valentine headed up to sit at the back with Joey and co. and Kaiba, Mokuba and Neka all got on. But the driver took off again. Mai was sent flying and she landed on Joey... who wasn't best pleased. Mokuba landed on one of the seats and Neka landed on top of Seto.  
  
"Whoopsy daisy!" smiled the driver. "I hope you and your girlfriend weren't hurt Mr. Kaiba!" he added gesturing toward Neka who wasn't to pleased either. Neither was Seto. "You mean she's not your girl? Aww... you have quite a catch there though Mr. Kaiba! Sure you don't want her?"  
  
Joey was ecstatic. "KAIBA GOT A GIRL LIKE HER?" he laughed "LISTEN LADY! KAIBA IS A FREAK!"  
  
"I'm not dating him." smiled Neka turning her back to Seto.  
  
"As if I'd date her, get a life Wheeler! She works for me...!" glared Seto also turning his back to her.  
  
Mokuba laughed. "The only reason Neka's here is because she's a duellist!" he smiled over at Joey. "Bakura this is your sister by the way! Neka, I told you your brother would be here!"  
  
Ryou who had just been caught by Te'a grabbing Yugi's puzzle, turned to face his sister, Neka Bakura. "Well at least no-one got hurt then," he smiled calmly, handing the puzzle back over.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"WAIT! Your sister works for that CREEP?! " yelled Joey in outrage pointing at the Kaibas' *He's a mini bit slower than everyone else. No really... I mean it!* "Bakura buddy your sister must be a nutcase and a half to work for Kaiba!" *Joey is evil eyed by 1) Seto 2) Neka 3) Bakura* " Don't even bother looking at me like that freak!" he directly yelled to Seto.  
  
"Yes and I'm happy working for them!" said Neka proudly." I know how Wheeler hates my manager but he doesn't bother me! Don't bother telling me how excellent duellist he is either Ryou, because I know - and trust me on this - I'm better than him and so are you! " *Neka then receives 3 sets of evil eyes from 1) Joey 2) Tristen 3) Serenity* they all sat back down and the bus went off again.  
  
*It's short. It's stupid. But you'll review it anyway! Won't you?* 


End file.
